Shadows
by Onryo
Summary: Burt had come to terms that there were things that Kurt wouldn't share with him but, fortunately, there was Blaine to hold him if, by any chance, he crumbled apart. Set during Prom Queen.


**Title:** Shadows  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Family  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Burt had come to terms that there were things that Kurt wouldn't share with him but, fortunately, there was Blaine to hold him if, by any chance, he crumbled apart.

_Note:_ In response to the prompt proposed by Kitkat1327 at _glee_angst_meme_. There may be some mistakes, English is not my mother language and this isn't beta. This story is also an English version of the fill for the prompt "Y las sombras quedarán atrás" of the Musical Challenge of _fandom_insano._

* * *

><p><span>Shadows<span>

It was the first time that Burt found a basketball game particularly meaningless. Because, yes, his favourite team was actually kicking the ass of the opponent but his mind was in another place, not exactly paying attention to the T.V.

He was thinking about his son, who had gone to his Prom. Surely, that fact shouldn't be worrying him at all but it was Kurt and McKinley that he was talking about, and along with school there were the homophobes and all that his son had been through since he came out.

When Kurt left the house with his boyfriend, Burt started to feel a feeling of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. He pleaded for them to be able to enjoy the party and have a good time without dealing with bullies or something worse. He wanted that night to be a very special one for him –and he didn't yearn for Kurt to suffer more than he had already did, the boy did not deserve it.

For his and his own sake, he hoped that everything had been alright.

However, the wish vanished quickly in front of his eyes the moment Kurt got into the living room mumbling a soft "Hello, dad".

Because Kurt is wearing a crown. And not the King one.

He could barely answer his son's words.

Burt had to struggle with his parental reaction of getting up and starting to insult those stupid adolescents, it was his son who needed him urgently, so he was just about to stand up to pull him into a hug when someone did so first.

Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt tightly, lips whispering softly into his son's ear and a smile quickly drew on his face. They seemed to be lost in their own world and the moment they started to kiss Burt learnt that he could have been easily taken for a part of the wall behind him.

As tender as the scene may was, although that tangible representation of love and the cheesy smiles on their faces, Burt realised that Kurt was trembling. Lightly, but he was. And as his father he knew that trembling: _Kurt was on the verge of tears and Blaine was the only one keeping them inside his eyes._

Burt felt his heart aching and his mind rumbling with rage. The urge of literally kicking the asses of the teens who mocked of his son hit him again. And then, he asked himself if they'd ever stop. Because Kurt should be able to live the life of any other teenager, without fear. Yet, his home seemed to be the only place where he could stay away from it all… those bastards didn't even let him enjoy his junior Prom. They'd rode roughshod over his dreams for that night, as they always did.

Suddenly, he realised they were no longer kissing but staring at each other, Blaine caressing Kurt's cheek with careful, tender fingers.

"So, did you guys have fun tonight?" he barely managed to word the question, because he didn't know how to phrase it so the answer could leave the part of the bullying aside.

"Yeah, you bet." Blaine responded for both. "We had an issue, though, but nothing too fancy, the rest of the party was awesome and I got to dance with Kurt." And at that Kurt couldn't help but blushed, specially because the boy smiled tenderly at him.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Burt asked him directly, still preoccupied. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Instead of answering with an acid, sarcastic tone to emphasise the obvious he just shook his head, denying, pretending.

"As Blaine said, we had a great time." Burt knew he was lying, he could see the shadows of tears darkening his face.

The man didn't press in the matter further. He limited to give him a comforting smile and exit the room, he had come to terms that there are things that Kurt wouldn't share with him but, luckily, there was Blaine to hold him if, by any chance, he crumbled apart.

The moment he heard a suffocated sob coming from the kitchen and Blaine instant comforting words, he confirmed that Kurt was far from getting over whatever had happened earlier; as well as learnt that as soon as Blaine put a foot outside the house, there would be nothing to pull back the tears.

After giving Kurt a gentle good-bye-kiss, Blaine waved a hand and excused himself briefly. Kurt, on the other hand, hurried upstairs and failed hiding another sob –Burt guessed the tears streaming down his face. Burt couldn't take it anymore, because he didn't want to feel helpless as he saw his beloved son falling apart before him, didn't want to see him the following morning with shadows of sadness drew on his face. He wanted to console him, and although he could do nothing to do so there was actually someone who would be able to do so. In fact, it was the _only_ person.

"Blaine! Wait up, kid!"

The boy stopped abruptly and looked at him, half preoccupied, half curious.

"I can imagine what happened at the Prom, only God knows how badly I abhor and want to haunt those smart-asses." He said, sadly. "He's been through a lot recently, I don't want him dealing with this shit right now… no matter what I do I just won't be able to make him feel better so…" he did a pause, convincing himself that was the best thing he could do, that he wasn't going to regret it. "I was wondering if you can stay here tonight, sort of sleep over, just to keep an eye on him. Would you?"

Blaine couldn't fake the wide smile that curved his lips.

"I'd not mind at all, Mr. Hummel."

"Thanks, kid. But I want to make something clear: behave. And that command applies to Kurt as well." He retorted with a warning look.

Indeed, they behaved. And the next morning a smiling Kurt greeted him at breakfast.

_Shadows were beyond him at last._

* * *

><p>Thoughts? This is my first attempt of a Glee FanFiction in English, as I've mentioned before the story wasn't revised by a Beta so I ask for your forgiveness if I kind of kill your language writing this, I had no intention to do so. Anyway, I'd really appreciate your opinion about the story if you've made it this far :)<p> 


End file.
